Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Revolution
by MangoLimePie
Summary: Arashi Tatsuya, born to a wealthy family in Domino City, was living a farily good life. His sister, Lin Tatsuya was making quite a name for herself as a pro duelist...that is until tragedy struck. After a fatal accident, Lin Tatsuya, and her parents were both killed, Arashi being the only survivor of the accident. Now after years of underground dueling, Arashi is given a new start.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Tears and Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! GX. All its characters as well as its cards and content are all owned by VIZ, Konami and Shonen Jump.**

**Aloha from the big island readers! Mango here with a new update since I just moved to Hilo Hawaii. I am betting some of you who followed Dark Destiny are wondering, 'what happened?' Rest assured this story is still going to have the same characters as the previous one. The difference being major plot changes and some character renovations etc... That being said, this story will start off a bit different than the previous one. I decided to take the old story down after having read through it and found a more than enough errors to warrant a rewrite. After some helpful suggestions and an idea for restarting, I am proud to bring you this new story. As always, please review. Fasten your seatbelts, because it's time to duel! **

Arashi Tatsuya sat upright in his seat as his consciousness returned. He blinked as his surroundings came into full view. He was in his parents car only the windshield was broken and his parents were hunched over in their seats. His sister was sitting in a similar fashion only she wasn't moving either. Panic immediately overtook Arashi as he shook his sister in attempts to wake her up.

He shook her again but to no avail. Lin Tatsuya, along with her parents were gone. Arashi's body trembled with fear. He was alone. All he could hear was a faint beeping sound that just steadily grew louder to the point of irritation. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. He searched the car with intent on finding what was making that infernal racket. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly in his bed, sweat trickling down his face as he breathed heavily.

The sound was coming from his alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. A groan escaped his lips as he stretched his arms. He did not like mornings. He glanced around his dingy room in silence. He slept on a mattress that had a few rips in it. He'd been sleeping on it for four years. It wasn't much of a setup but at least it was better than being homeless right? Sort of.

Truth be told, Arashi was in a small room on the side of an underground dueling arena. The smell of alcohol and smoke was always filling the place and while it wasn't perfect, it did provide Arashi with a place to stay that was removed from the rest of Domino City. Today was August 30th, Arashi's birthday. He was now fifteen years old.

He finally got up out of bed and got into his clothes which consisted of a torn up sapphire hooded jacket with a white T-shirt and faded ripped jeans with white sneakers. He had long untamed obsidian locks that fell past his shoulders. Violet irises looked out from beneath the bangs. He bore a strong resemblance to his sister, almost like a younger version of her, only male.

Today was supposed to be like any other day. That was until there was a sound of commotion outside his room. This didn't surprise Arashi considering where he stayed. There was always a bunch of noise and Arashi could never seem to get any peace. The underground held cage duels which involved inflicting real harm to one's opponent. Arashi had several bandage wraps on his body so he could heal from many painful duels. The only non duel inflicted injury was the scar on his face from the accident four years prior.

Arashi, curious as to what the commotion was about, grabbed his duel disk and deck and headed out. As he stepped out, he was just in time to see someone falling down the stairs where the entrance was. Arashi tilted his head in confusion as he saw the man struggle to get up.

At the top of the stairs stood a woman with lavender hair that fell to her shoulders, the rest showering down her back and ending at her waist. She had piercing emerald irises and she was fair-skinned. She wore a form fitting business coat that was unbuttoned, revealing a white long-sleeve button-up shirt. She had a black business skirt to match her coat as well as high heels.

"I'm not going to ask again..." the woman said coldly.

"Where is the boy?" She questioned, her gaze sweeping the room in search of said boy who happened to be standing alone in the back out of sight.

Just who was this woman? What was she doing there? All of these questions ran through Arashi's mind as he watched her walk down the stairs. Everything about her set off red flags.

"Well, is anyone going to answer me, or do I have to get rough with the lot of you as well?" The woman inquired, her eyes still scanning the room in hopes of spotting who she wanted.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice from the back of the room called out.

The man was wearing a maroon business suit with a top hat to match. He had a rather thick mustache and beard. He wore sunglasses to cover up his eyes. A lit cigar was in his mouth, which he took out to speak once more.

"State your business or get out...this is no place for a lady like yourself..." the man grunted, blowing a puff of smoke the woman's way.

The woman seemed unfazed by this action as the cloud faded before it reached her. The woman did not look amused. Meanwhile, Arashi was still in the back, trying not to be noticed. Unbeknownst to everyone, there was a spirit hovering beside him. This spirit could be likened to that of a woman with eagle wings and the head of an eagle for a hat. This was the duel spirit of Guardian Eatos.

The spirit glanced in the woman's direction and noticed that there was also a powerful spirit near her. It was the spirit of a man with icy blue irises, short snowy locks and he was fairskinned. He wore an azure hakama and what appeared to be a breastplate with a crest with golden edges in the center. A sword was latched onto either side of him. His gaze mirrored that of the woman's.

"I've already stated why I'm here...and if I don't get some answers things are going to get very ugly..." the woman said flatly, her gaze going beyond the man before as she had spotted Eatos hovering beside Arashi.

'So there you are...'' The woman thought as she located Arashi.

"I'm losing my patience, and we don't take too kindly to threats down here, so if you could just move along I have things to do..." the maroon suited man growled.

"Well that's just too bad...lucky for you I've found what I came for and I'll be taking him with me..." the woman said as she glanced over the man's shoulder at Arashi.

The man followed her eyes to Arashi who had poked his head out to see what was going on. It was clear to the man what she wanted. Could he really afford to let her take him? After all he was everyone's favorite duel dummy. Sadly, Arashi was basically their 'punching bag' when it came to dueling. He was halfway decent, but the people in the underground were on an entirely different level. Arashi only managed a few victories since he'd been in the underground.

Arashi had been down there for four years. And in all of his time down there he had suffered battle after battle in order to survive. And survive he did. After making a pact with Guardian Eatos, he had a will to survive. It was his favorite card alongside its counterpart. Yes, Arashi had come a long way, but he still had more room to grow.

The maroon suited man glanced back at the lavender haired woman with a frown. Who did this woman think she was coming in and taking his property? Who died and made her Queen?

"The boy stays here...he's our property so I'm afraid taking him is out of the question?" The man said with a twisted grin.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall asking your permission to take him...he's coming with me..." the woman said firmly.

The man paused for a moment. It was clear to him that this woman wouldn't leave without taking the boy with her. This wasn't getting him anywhere. On top of that, the look in her eyes showed she meant business. Her presence was overwhelming, although he showed no signs of fear, it was still there. There was something about this woman that made him feel uneasy.

After a few moments of deliberating with himself he glanced over at the cage. His answer came to him at that moment.

"Alright..." he said gruffly "if you can defeat one of our best down here, you can have the boy. If not, you will leave and tell no one of this place or what you saw here...am I clear?"

The woman thought for a moment, her eyes glancing around the room intently. It was obvious he would choose from their best. Her emerald optics glanced at each face, sizing them up to see who would be a challenge and who was not.

'Hmmm...baldy over there looks like he's packing some heat...then again so does that muscle head in the corner...' she thought as she turned back to the man.

"Deal...you can have one of your cronies duel me...it's been several years since I went 'slumming...'" the woman said with a smirk, remembering a certain young fellow who used that phrase.

At that moment, one of the men who had been listening to the conversation stood up and slammed his fists angrily on the table.

"I've had it with this wench! First she barges in here like she owns the place, and now she basically calls us low class. I've had just about all I can stand, let me tear her apart boss!" The man growled.

"Ah Goro Masaru...yes, I was just considering you..." the maroon suited man said to the tattooed individual.

Goro Masaru was like a walking canvass covered in various tattoos ranging from skull heads to dragons. He was fairly well built, and had a cigar between his lips. He was average height for a man, around 5'10" and had black hair that was slicked back. He wore a black muscle shirt with leather pants and boots to match.

"Why don't you show our guest how we do things in the underground...show no mercy..." the maroon suited man grinned.

"Don't you worry boss...I'll beat her so bad she won't want to duel ever again..." Goro laughed.

"Are you two quite finished? I have places to be and they don't include standing around wasting time on insects like you..." the woman said flatly.

"Why you...that's it, in the cage! When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you'd never set foot down here!" Goro snarled.

Arashi was still watching what was going on. He'd never seen anyone get Goro so riled up. The man had a lot of pride, and he also had a bad temper. This woman seemed to know that and exploited his major weakness. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced back at the woman as she was hooked up to the shock device while her duel disk was strapped onto her wrist.

'This won't end well...whenever Goro is mad he can be merciless...however...something tells me she wouldn't do this unless she knew what she was doing...' Arashi thought as he watched the duel begin.

"Before we begin, I'd like to know the name of my victim" Goro said with a sadistic grin.

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head as she brandished her duel disk. She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk at all. There was a fury in her eyes that was indescribable. She was prepared for war if it were to come to that.

"Who I am doesn't matter...what does matter is that they're going to be scraping you off the walls of this cage by the time this is over..." the woman remarked with a wry grin.

"You've certainly got a mouth don't you? I guess I'll have to teach you some manners" Goro grinned, activating his duel disk, prompting the woman to do the same.

**Mysterious Woman (4000)**

**Vs.**

**Goro (4000)**

**First Turn: Mysterious Woman**

The woman drew her first card and glanced down at her hand.

"I set a monster in defense mode and I'll place two cards face down. That concludes my turn for now..." she said as she glanced back at Goro.

**Turn Two: Goro**

"All that talk and you come out defending? I was expecting more than that. I guess this won't take too long at all, now let me show you how it's done" Goro sneered as he drew his card.

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode!" Goro declared, bringing forth a powerful armor clad oxen wielding a battle axe.

Enraged Battle Ox (ATK/1700 DEF/1000)

"Destroy her monster!" Goro commanded, causing his beast to rush forward and cleave her monster in two.

The monster was Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK/300 DEF/500).

"What a weak card, oh and you'll be paying a hefty price for that loss because of my monsters ability. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, if the defense points are lower than his attack points, the difference is dealt to you as damage. This might sting a little" Goro grinned.

And true to his words, an electrical current shot through the woman's body, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees. Steam, rose from her clothing and she struggled to stand. Finding her balance she looked back at the man with the same blank expression.

"Awww, did that hurt? Too bad! There will be more pain where that came from" Goro laughed maniacally as he took a card from his hand and placed it on the field.

"I'll end with two face downs. Over to you sweet cheeks" Goro smirked.

"Before my turn begins, since Blizzed was destroyed, I get to draw one card" the woman said as she drew her card.

**Mysterious Woman (2800)**

**Vs.**

**Goro (4000)**

**Turn Three: Mysterious Woman**

A smirk crossed the woman's visage as she brushed herself off. Soon she started laughing which caught everyone by surprise. Those that were relishing her in her agony suddenly started to worry.

"You take a mere 1200 life points from me and you are already considering it a victory for you...how foolish are you?" The woman chuckled darkly, drawing her next card.

"What did you just say?!" Goro roared, stomping a foot onto the ground angrily.

"You heard what I said you twit...and now I think it's time I quit fooling around with you...that one free shot was all you will get from here on out..." the woman said as she grabbed a card from her hand.

"I play the spell card Medallion of the Ice Barrier, allowing me to bring an Ice Barrier monster to my hand. And I have just the one in mind..." the woman said as she searched her deck, taking the card she desired before shuffling her deck again.

"First I'm going to activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier. This will allow me to reveal three Ice Barrier monsters with different names in my hand to destroy one card you control. I think I'll destroy that ox of yours..." the woman smirked, watching as spears of ice pierced through the mighty ox, destroying it instantly.

"My ox!" Goro yelled "you'll pay for that!" Goro snarled, gritting his teeth.

"The only one who will be paying for anything is you once I'm done...and it won't be pretty, especially with the second effect of my card. It allows me to special summon one of the Ice Barrier monsters in my hand, and I choose Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier!" Raising her hand over the board she slapped the card down and brought forth her powerful knight.

Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier (ATK/2000 DEF/2000).

"And since that was just a special summon I'm allowed to summon again if I so choose, and I think I'll do just that...come forth Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" She bellowed, summoning forth another monster to her aid.

Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (ATK/1300 DEF/0)

"Next I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier..." she stated, bringing forth her frozen feathered friend back from the grave.

"Next I activate double summon, allowing me to summon one more time..." she said with a smirk, reaching for her next card.

"Now I'll tribute Blizzed in order to summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier!" She placed the card on the field, bringing forth a white and blue robed man with a sword at his right hip and a fan in his hand. He had long black hair as well as piercing blue hues.

'She plans to attack me with all of those, but what she doesn't know is that I've got a trap set for her...once she attacks I'll blow her away...and with what I have planned, she's done for...' Goro thought to himself with a devious grin.

A smirk crossed the woman's visage as she glanced over at Goro.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not entirely finished. Sure, I could just end it here...but what fun would that be? I'm also not an idiot because I have a feeling those traps are set up for my undoing...which is why they've got to go..." the woman said with a glare.

"I tune my Cryomancer with my Knight in order to summon my strongest creature!" The woman declared, raising her hand into the air, watching as a card shot from the extra deck.

"You know...it's said that Odin held a perfectly accurate javelin that always hit its target and always killed. How appropriate that you will be undone by a card holding that name. From the frozen wastelands, I beckon you forth! Bring destruction upon your enemies as your icy wrath unfurls! Come to me, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK/2500 DEF/1700)

The majestic beast roared loudly as it burst forth, craning its neck as it looked down at its foe. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seat. Some were excited, others nearly wet their pants at the sight of the beast.

Arashi's eyes went wide as he saw the power of the creature. He had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. He had underestimated this woman. She knew exactly what she was doing. And now Arashi had a feeling Goro was about to be in a world of hurt.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what purpose Gungnir has here...well let me put it to you plainly by activating Pot of Greed" the woman said as she drew two cards from her deck.

"I'm allowed to discard two cards from my hand to destroy two cards on your field...and since you have only two face down cards...you get the picture" the woman said with a devious grin.

The look of sheer horror came over Goro's face as the woman discarded two cards to the grave. He watched Gungnir beat its wings and send a blast of icicle spikes towards his two cards, one being Magic Cylinder, the other being Mirror Force.

"Ah...that old gag? I saw that coming a mile away...you may get away with that down here...but not with me..." the woman said darkly as she glanced at her two monsters.

"Why don't we put this to bed shall we?" The woman said coldly, pointing to Goro who was now backing himself against the cage wall.

"Coward..." the woman spat.

"Finish him..." she commanded, watching as Raiho took out his blade and raised it high, slashing downward to unleash a torrent of icy wind towards Goro. Gungnir opened its mighty jaws and shot forth a devastating beam of ice towards Goro, resulting in an explosion that rattled the cage, setting off the shock device that was strapped to Goro, giving everyone a light show. Goro didn't have enough time to beg for mercy for none would have been given.

**Mysterious Woman (2800)**

**Vs. **

**Goro (0)**

The smoke soon cleared and the woman could be seen standing above Goro who was now unconscious. That same icy stare she had walking in returned to her features as she looked over at the man in the maroon suit. She glanced down at Goro once more.

"My name is Ayano Hibiki...not that you'll remember it...when you wake up..." she said as she turned towards the maroon suited man again.

"I believe we have a deal..." Ayano said firmly.

Meanwhile, Arashi was still marveling at what he'd just seen.

'She just...annihilated him...effortlessly...' Arashi thought, his body trembling with a mixture of fear and excitement.

The man in the maroon suit said nothing. There was nothing he could say to convince her to not take the boy. After what he'd just witnessed, it would be suicide to try and stop her. If his guard at the door couldn't stop her, or one of his strongest duelists...what chance did anyone else have?

Ayano made her way through the crowd, the people parting as she passed. Her 'target' was in sight. She stopped in front of Arashi, her emerald gaze now fixated upon his violet hues. A soft smile replaced the blank expression she held previously.

She had to stoop down a little, considering Arashi wasn't very tall. She was now eye-level with him.

"Those eyes...they're just as I remember them. Just like Lin's..." Ayano said with a faint smile.

At the name 'Lin' Arashi's eyes widened. Images of the wreckage ran through his mind. The fear he experienced when he felt no pulse and recieved no response from his parents and sister replayed in his mind once more. Arashi wanted to run, but something was holding him there.

He felt the presence of Eatos beside him, his only friend. She was looking down at him with a calm expression. She simply nodded to him, which in his mind meant 'relax.' Arashi took a deep breath and looked back up at Ayano, a skeptical expression dawning on his visage.

"What do you want with me?" Arashi inquired, never one to beat around the bush.

"I'll get to that...but first you need to tell me something..." Ayano said as she looked down at him, her expression turning more serious.

"Do you want to grow stronger...and make your sister proud like you promised her years ago?" Ayano inquired, catching Arashi off guard.

"How did you...who told you about-don't worry about that now Arashi..." Ayano cut him off.

"Just answer the question...do you, or do you not want to be come stronger?" Ayano asked once again.

Arashi thought for a moment. That was what he had set out to do in the first place. That was why he resorted to underground dueling, to get stronger. He thought that if he could beat the odds and endure any pain and duel his way to the top he could get stronger. It wasn't but moments after she asked the second time did he realize what she was really asking.

"I...I do..." Arashi said nervously as he glanced back at Ayano.

"Then come with me...learn what it's like to duel for fun and honorably, instead of for power and survival. Learn what it is to duel the right way. You may be able to become powerful down here, but you will never grow if this is all you know. Learn what it is to be truly strong...your sister, if she were around, would be furious with you if she found out you were doing this for the past four years. So I offer you this...come with me. Come to Duel Academy" Ayano said as she offered her hand.

Arashi looked at her hand for what seemed like a long time. Saying yes would mean he would be saying goodbye to the cage duels, the smell of alcohol and smoke as well as cheap perfume. Saying yes would mean no more sleeping on a torn up mattress in a dingy little room. Saying yes...would mean he would receive a blank slate. He would be given a new start in life. Duel Academy was something he thought of but never really considered doing. He couldn't afford it and he wouldn't fit in. Now, here was this strange woman who just dueled for his freedom and now she was asking him to join Duel Academy.

What if he didn't fit in? What if nobody trusted him? Being an underground duelist gets one a reputation and his was bound to be out there. Was it worth the risk? Obviously it was because after what seemed like forever, Arashi took her hand.

"I'm in..." Arashi said with a faint smile.

"Good...I shall drive you to a hotel where you will be staying before, during and a few days after the exams until you start classes. We're also going to need to get you some new clothes...all of yours, I'd imagine...are charred no?" Ayano said as she walked to the exit with Arashi in tow, nobody daring to get in her way after what they'd just witnessed.

Soon they were out the door and driving out of sight. The rest of that day was spent getting Arashi new clothes to wear, and other necessities as well as a hotel room for a while until the examinations started. Soon it was time for Arashi to take his exams. One thing was for certain, he was determined to get into the Academy no matter what.

_**So Arashi has been freed from the underground. After Ayano tended to his needs, he is now ready to face one of the most difficult challenges known to man; dealing with people. His fate depends on how well he does on his exams and his practical. Will Arashi get into Duel Academy? Or will he have to try again another time? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Revolution!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fury of the Wind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! GX. All its characters as well as its cards and content are all owned by VIZ, Konami and Shonen Jump.**

**Aloha once again everyone! I know what some of you are thinking: "wow chapter two already? He never updated this fast previously" Well, shock and surprise, since I have a different schedule now I am able to update more often. And you can expect faster updates in the future. So, without further ado, strap yourselves in and get ready to rumble! **

He was nervous. Arashi was standing outside the Kaiba Dome simply looking at it. He'd been in the underground for so long he almost forgot what the place looked like. He could still remember the roar of the crowd as his sister dueled. And now he was here...preparing to go to the place where his sister got her start. Duel Academy. But first...the examinations needed to be taken care of. What if he failed? He couldn't go back to the underground. The rest of his family had slowly moved to America.

Arashi didn't know what to do. And as for Ayano...he still couldn't figure her out. The conversation they had the night prior was puzzling to him. It just didn't make sense.

**. . .**

_"So wait...you were her manager?" Arashi asked with a confused expression. _

_"That's right...she was one of the best duelists I'd ever had the privilege of managing. She had heart...determination and a will to succeed. She had such a love of the game like none I'd ever seen before" Ayano said as she glanced down at Arashi. _

_"I see...that explains why you know her...so, how come I never met you?" Arashi inquired. _

_"I was usually off on business...or managing her matches and things of that nature. If anyone ever saw me it was after the match or before it. Your sister was a pretty popular duelist. Someone had to guard her" Ayano chuckled. _

_"Okay...that still doesn't explain how you know who I am. I wasn't exactly the most talked about in my family" Arashi mumbled. _

_"Talkative aren't you? Contrary to what your sister says, you can be quite the conversationalist. But I'll indulge you. She actually spoke a lot about you. Lin loved you very much. She always bragged about how you'd make a great duelist one day. You just needed a deck that fit you. And from what I understand...you have made a friend with one of your cards" Ayano said with a faint smile, glancing over Arashi's shoulder at a few duel spirits. _

_One was Guardian Eatos, the one who was closest to Arashi. The other was a new spirit. This one had long beatiful green and orange hair. She wore light armor with tights and black boots. In her hand was a staff and she wore a headress of sorts with a sapphire jewel in the center. _

_"Looks like there is another this time...I see you favor the wind" Ayano observed with a soft smile. _

_"I was under the impression that you'd prefer the dark but after seeing your duel spirits I am inclined to believe something else" Ayano laughed, causing Arashi to blush. _

_"Originally...I liked fiends" he began " I don't know why, but there was something about the power they possessed that drew me in. Then one day...as I was going through my sisters binder, I saw Eatos. I don't know why I did this but I took her card out and looked at it for the longest time" Arashi continued. _

_"Then, after a what seemed like ages...I heard my name. At first I thought I was just imagining things. That was...until I looked up and saw her standing right in front of me. I glanced down at the card and then over at the binder because I heard more voices...and well, as you can see..." Arashi motioned behind him with his thumb. _

_"Ah...so you once favored dark monsters but the wind chose you...fascinating" Ayano said with a chuckle. _

_"The wind 'chose' me?" Arashi questioned. _

_"What does that mean?" Arashi inquired, tilting his head slightly as he awaited an answer. _

_"Oh it's nothing Arashi, you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, you need to get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow. I hope you like the outfits I got you. They'll go along well with the bandaged look you've got going on there..." Ayano said with a wink as she walked out the door. _

_**. . .**_

Arashi shrugged as he looked down at himself. He wore a long-sleeve sapphire jacket that stopped at the waist. The jacket had a black collar and it was zipped up part way so that the white t-shirt could be seen as well as the necklace which was in the shape of a pair of wings that hung low. The necklace had a sapphire jewel in the middle of a pair of silver wings. He wore faded jeans and a pair of white and blue sneakers. His hair was neatly combed instead of mangled.

'I guess it's time for me to go inside...' Arashi thought as he looked down at his deck holster.

'I know you all will be with me...' Arashi thought, watching as the green and orange haired spirit from before appeared and wrapped her arms around his neck before returning to her card.

'Thanks Sphreez...' Arashi smiled, making his way into the building.

This would be difficult for Arashi. Most underground duelists have their activity on their record. Arashi never intentionally got into trouble, but with the lot he hung around with it would be no surprise if he did. Not many trusted him, and with good reason. He had the bandages to show where he'd been.

As he walked inside, he was overwhelmed by the amount of people that were in the dome. There were tons of kids there just waiting to take their exams. He had no clue what to expect. As he was walking, he felt himself get bumped from behind.

"Watch it loser" a male voice said as he was shoved aside.

Arashi shot the boy a glare only to see the boy wasn't paying much attention. He was walking to the right of a beautiful young girl with auburn locks and dark chocolate irises. To her left was another male, and like the previous two, he was wearing a blue uniform.

'Those three must have already passed...the girl in the middle is wearing a different uniform though...she must be a different year...' Arashi thought as he watched them go out of sight.

Arashi watched as other kids simply ignored him and passed him by. He grumbled at this, knowing that people really didn't care for duelists like him. They were seen as dishonorable and barbaric.

Dusting himself off, he began to stand up. As he did, he came face to face with a set of pink irises. The girl was also quite good looking with fair skin and long dark violet locks. She wore a black long coat that trailed behind her like a cape. She had on boots as well. She simply stared at him for a while longer before turning away and heading towards the duel field, duel disk in tow.

'What was that all about?' Arashi thought as he made his way to where he was told to go by Ayano.

Spotting the proctor that was handing out exams, he made his way to a seat so he would be given one. As the proctor neared him, he hesitated and then looked back at Ayano who was standing not too far away. Feeling the mans gaze, Ayano glanced his way and spotted Arashi. The man held up an exam as if to say 'seriously?' Ayano simply nodded and the man gave Arashi an exam.

Arashi took it with gratitude and made his way to the far corner of the Kaiba Dome, near the entrance. He didn't really want to associate with them. He already knew he didn't fit in. The looks some students were giving him already made him uneasy. It was a look of distrust. Public records were so easy to find these days and every student had the right to know if there was anyone 'dangerous' entering their school. Seeing as Arashi was an underground duelist, that set off enough red flags to warrant a strong dislike.

Arashi didn't need to speak to them to know that. He sat down and went over the exam. His sister had taught him everything he knew. While he couldn't hold a candle to her knowledge of the game, he could remember a few things which helped him out greatly on the exam. After a while he finished the exam and the proctor came around to collect it.

Afterwards, the duels began. Arashi simply watched the field nearest to him. He witnessed some failures and some victories as well as those who barely got by. As he was watching, the roar of the crowd caught his attention as an explosion from a duel rang out. Everyone seemed excited about something, especially the boys. Curiosity got the best of Arashi so he decided to see what the fuss was about.

He made his way to the stands and poked his head inside a gap between a few people and saw the pink eyed girl standing over her opponent. Her life points were 4000 still. She had just won her duel by the looks of it. The proctor stood up and shook her hand and directed her to the counter where she'd recieve her uniform. The girl walked over to the counter and was given a blue jacket, the highest rank to be given.

"That was amazing..." one of the students commented.

"She completely obliterated him in a few turns. She is definately a contender here...I wanna duel her to see how I stack up" another boy said with a confident grin.

"Are you kidding? You'd get destroyed dude" another replied.

Arashi couldn't help but feel a bit miffed for missing the duel. He didn't get a chance to see what she was packing.

The students, realizing Arashi was there, turned and glared at him. Getting the picture, Arashi made his way back to where he sat previously. As he was about to sit, a voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Arashi Tatsuya, please make your way over to Field 21!"

This was it, his first duel in public. He was nervous as could be. Dueling was something he usually found solace in, but this time there was no comfort to be found considering he was dueling in front of hundreds of judgmental students and proctors. The only one not judging him was Ayano.

"Miss Hibiki...are you sure about this? I know you have helped students out in the past but letting this...this underground duelist in is just borderline crazy. Do you realize it could threaten the reputation of the academy and put our students in danger? What if he's a ruffian?" One of the proctors grumbled.

Ayano raised a brow at the man and simply shook her head.

"Him, a ruffian? Please...we have enough trouble with the way Juro is, Arashi is hardly a threat to anyone's saftey. Do you mean to tell me that I'm not doing my job properly?" Ayano said with a glare, causing the proctor to sweat a little out of nervousness and fear.

"N...no Miss Hibiki...not at all. I was just worried about the saftey of the students. You can't blame me for that can you?" The proctor said as he pulled at his collar.

"No, I suppose not. I would however, advise you not to jump to too many conclusions about Arashi...he's a good kid...he's just been through a lot..." Ayano sighed, glancing back at field 21 as Arashi prepared his deck.

Arashi stood on the field with his duel disk at the ready. His proctor soon stepped onto the field. The man was rather tall with neatly combed brown hair and glasses. He wore a yellow coat that symbolized his rank as an instructor at the Academy.

There were several jeers coming from the crowd that were directed towards Arashi. His reputation as an underground duelist did not sit well with the students or the faculty for that matter, but Ayano was the boss and they knew never to cross her.

This man, however, seemed different. He actually had a concerned look on his face, not for the students, but for Arashi.

"Seems like they don't like you that much do they?" The instructor inquired, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Arashi.

'I wonder where he got that idea...' Arashi thought sarcastically as he glanced back at the instructor.

"My name is Katsu Suzuki, and I am the head of Ra Yellow. You will be tested on your skill and how well you handle certain situations. Should you manage to achieve victory you will be admitted to the academy as a Slifer Red. Since you are a first year that is how it will be. Now, without further ado, let us begin Arashi" Katsu said as he activated his duel disk, prompting Arashi to do the same.

**Arashi (4000)**

**Vs.**

**Katsu (4000)**

**First Turn: Katsu**

Katsu drew a card and placed it in his hand. After glancing over it he decided upon a strategy.

"I activate the magic of Call of the Mummy" Katsu declared, placing the card into the slot and activating the spell card.

"Now I will use its magic to summon Ryu Kokki!" Katsu said as he slapped the card onto his duel disk, summoning forth a creature made up entirely of skulls.

Ryu Kokki (ATK/2400 DEF/2000)

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Katsu finished.

**Second Turn: Arashi**

"I draw..." Arashi said as he drew from his deck. He glanced down hesitantly at his cards before realizing he had a way to destroy Ryu Kokki. Eatos was in his hand!

A smile appeared on his face as he picked up her card. He could feel her presence beside him and knew what to do.

"I guess it's a good thing you went first...because now I can deal some damage this turn..." Arashi said with a smirk, his confidence returning to him.

"Let's see what you've got then...though 2400 attack points is pretty difficult to overcome on a first turn. So unless you've got something stronger I advise you rethink your strategy" Katsu replied, curious as to what the boy had planned.

"Well...since I have no monsters out...I activate the effect of a monster from my hand which allows me to summon said monster to the field and I choose Guardian Eatos!" Arashi thundered, bringing out his companion from the get go.

The wind began to pick up harshly in the arena, pushing the proctor back a little with force. As the wind died down, the form of Guardian Eatos was before him. At that moment, Katsu knew he was facing a great threat.

'Eatos...who knew I'd be facing down such a dangerous foe...this doesn't look too good...' Katsu thought as he looked over at Arashi, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Eatos, blow Ryu Kokki to dust!" Arashi commanded, watching as Eatos spread her wings and released a powerful gust of wind towards Ryu Kokki. The wind cut straight through the beast, obliterating it.

**Arashi (4000)**

**Vs.**

**Katsu (3900)**

"To end, I'll set a card face down and a monster in defense mode" Arashi stated as he looked back at Katsu.

"Then it's my move..." Katsu said as he drew.

**Third Turn: Katsu**

"Once again I activate the effect of Call of the Mummy. I will use its effect to summon Vampire Lord to the field!" Katsu shouted, bringing forth a sophisticated looking vampire with azure hair.

Vampire Lord (ATK/2000 DEF/1500)

"Because that was a special summon I am allowed to normal summon so I will now summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Katsu declared, bringing forth a mummy.

Regenerating Mummy (ATK/1800 DEF/1500)

Arashi wasn't liking the looks of this setup considering Katsu had summoned twice this turn and he had a feeling the man wasn't done yet.

"The worst is yet to come Arashi...I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Ryu Kokki in attack mode, and I think he has a bone to pick with Eatos there" Katsu said with a smirk. Puns are terrible.

Arashi watched and true to his words the vicious skull bodied beast returned with a vengeance.

"One more thing Arashi...Vampire Lord is a rather special monster. Due to him being on the field I am allowed to bring forth my most powerful zombie. From the depths of the underworld, let fear of death be instilled in your enemies. Come forth, Vampire Genesis!" Katsu proclaimed.

Sure enough, a hulking purple vampire arose from the depths of the abyss. It flexed its muscles and roared, yes...roared at Arashi.

Vampire Genesis (ATK/3000 DEF/2100)

"Now Vampire Genesis, destroy Guardian Eatos! Underworld Fist!" Katsu commanded.

Arashi watched in horror as the mighty purple vampire cocked its fist back and then slammed it into Eatos who was no match for the beast. She exploded into a million pixels before Arashi's eyes.

**Arashi (3500)**

**Vs.**

**Katsu (3900)**

"Next I'll have Regenerating Mummy take out your face down monster" Katsu said as his mummy shot forth bandages and squeezed the life out of Arashi's face down monster.

"Ryu Kokki, attack directly!" Katsu said, watching as Ryu Kokki rushed towards Arashi and slashed across his chest with one of its claws.

**Arashi (1100)**

**Vs.**

**Katsu (3900)**

"I'll end my turn with that..." Katsu said as he turned it over to Arashi.

**Fourth Turn: Arashi**

'I have to turn this around...' Arashi thought as he drew a card from his deck. It occurred to him at that moment that he could indeed turn the duel in his favor, maybe even win it.

It was a long shot, but he had to try. Arashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I activate the magic of Double Summon! This allows me to summon twice this turn and I think I have just the monsters in mind" Arashi said as he took out his two cards.

"I summon Gusto Gulldo and Gusto Codor in attack mode!" Arashi stated, slapping the two cards onto the field with purpose.

Gusto Gulldo (ATK/500 DEF/500)

Gusto Codor (ATK/1000 DEF/400)

'A tuner monster...I'm not sure I like where this is going...' Katsu thought as he gazed at Gulldo.

"Now I'll tune Gulldo and Codor together. Those who travel upon the wind hear my cry! Release your fury upon your foes spirits of the wind! Let those who oppose you be blown away! Come forth, Daigusto Sphreez!" As the two monsters tuned together, the outline of a cute young woman appeared.

Her long orange and green locks flowed with the intense wind that was whipping about her slender frame. Brandishing her staff, Sphreez looked up at Vampire Genesis without the least bit of concern.

Daigusto Sphreez (ATK/2000 DEF/1300)

"What was the point of that loser?!" One of the crowd jeered, causing others to join in the hazing.

"That monster is just as weak as the others, you might as well go back to where you came from!" Another one of the crowd said fiercely.

'I'm not so sure about their claims...he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bringing her out if he didn't know what he was doing...but with only 2000 attack points one would think he'd know better. What's he up to?' Katsu thought nervously as he glanced over at Arashi.

"I think it's time I wrapped this duel up" Arashi said boldly as he looked down at the final card in his hand and at the one face down he had on the field.

This bold proclamation threw everyone for a loop. He was behind by 2800 life points and the field was clearly in Katsu's favor. There didn't appear to be a monster that Arashi could summon that could bring him any help. Some thought he was bluffing, however there were a few in the audience that could tell something big was about to go down. One of those duelists was the girl he'd seen previously with the pink eyes. Another individual wearing a Slifer Red uniform already was sitting in the audience watching the duel as well. He too was suddenly interested in what Arashi was planning.

"Although I'd say the odds are slightly in my favor at this point and for you to be making such a statement is rather ludicrious...I'll bite, whatcha got?" Katsu said as he awaited Arashi's next move.

"I activate Blessings for Gusto!" Arashi began, sliding the card into the slot and pressing the button to activate it.

"This allows me to select three Gusto monsters in my graveyard. And since the face down monster you destroyed with your mummy was Caam, Serenity of Gusto, and I used two Gusto monsters to summon Sphreez...I'll send Caam and Codor back into my deck and I get to special summon Gulldo!" Arashi said with a smirk.

True to his words, Gulldo reappeared onto the field, spreading its wings like before.

"Now I'm going to attack your Vampire Genesis with Gusto Gulldo!" Arashi said with confidence, surprising nearly everyone in the room, even Katsu.

"But...you'll destroy your own monster, not only that but you'll lose the duel. Are you sure about that?" Katsu said firmly, trying to reason with Arashi's apparent rash decision.

As he did this, he noticed Daigusto Sphreez began to illuminate a bright green aura as the wind picked up around her.

"I don't have to worry about suffering any battle damage thanks to Daigusto Sphreez. You see she's a special monster...one who I've made a pact with. She is special because I don't take any battle damage involving any 'Gusto' monster that I control, but you take all the damage that I would have taken!" Arashi pointed out, watching as Katsu's eyes went wide in revelation of the fact.

Gulldos collided with Vampire Genesis only to be eradicated on the spot by the might of the purple giant. At that moment, a harsh burst of wind shot from Daigusto Sphreez, sending Katsu back several feet from the force of the wind. A good chunk of his life points was just taken out.

**Arashi (1100)**

**Vs.**

**Katsu (1400)**

"And now for the big finish. Since Gusto Gulldo was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I am able to bring one level two or lower Gusto tuner monster from my deck and special summon it to the field in any mode I choose and you can guess what mode I'm choosing..." Arashi said with a smirk.

"I choose Gusto Squirro!" Arashi called out after fishing through his deck for the card. He soon summoned the cute little green squirrel to the field.

Gusto Squirro (ATK/0 DEF/1800)

The squirrel was in attack mode and staring up at Vampire Genesis with fear in its eyes. However, the moment it saw Sphreez, it knew that its master's life points were safe.

"Go Gusto Squirro! Attack Vampire Genesis!" Arashi commanded.

Once more, Sphreez began to power up, the wind picking up heavily around her as the squirrel leapt towards Vampire Genesis on a suicide mission. The gigantic purple behemoth slammed its fist into Gusto Squirro with incredible force, shattering the squirrel. Sphreez whirled her staff above her head before slamming it down on the ground, sending a burst of wind from it, bypassing Katsu's monsters and slamming directly into him. The wind knocked him flat on his back, bringing his life points down to zero.

Arashi blinked at the sight of his instructor on the ground. Was he hurt? He'd seen this way too much in the underground and wasn't sure what to do. Knowing what the right thing to do was, Arashi made his way to Katsu and offered a hand.

Katsu couldn't help but laugh as he took Arashi's hand.

"Gotta hand it to you Arashi...that was some tactic you pulled back there. That Daigusto Sphreez is one incredible card" Katsu chuckled, patting Arashi on the back.

"Congratulations Arashi, you've made it into the Academy" Katsu said with a smirk.

Nothing else was said from the crowd after that duel. After all, what could they say? Arashi's strategy was brilliant and that was something nobody could deny.

Arashi returned the duel disk he'd been given for the exam and picked up his Slifer uniform. He had done it. There was no turning back now. A faint smile crossed his visage as he turned and headed for the exit.

Ayano couldn't help but smile as she watched Arashi walk to the exit.

'I think things are going to get interesting this year...I wonder how he will fare against those who duel with heart rather than those who duel to survive...' Ayano thought as she watched him head out of the building, most likely headed to the hotel in order to prepare for his first day at Duel Academy.

Arashi left the building with more confidence than he'd entered it with. He was just glad to get away from all of the people inside. Although he didn't show it, the snide remarks were getting to him and he needed some peace. He soon made it back to the hotel where he could prepare for the time he would be spending at Duel Academy.

**So Arashi has made it into Duel Academy. The Slifer shows promise, but most certainly has quite a ways to go. He just scraped by on his examination, so he will have his work cut out for him if he wants to prove himself worthy of staying at such a prestigious Academy. Will Arashi fit in? Or will he be scolded and teased? How will his time there play out? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Dark Revolution!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: The Winds of Change**

**Oh hey readers, didn't see you there. Mango here with a new update on the reboot of Dark Destiny (Dark Revolution). So far so good. I am sure some of you who saw Arashi's new deck are thinking 'what the heck?' Yes, that loveable fiend user is now a wind user. Why? Because I willed it therefore it was done. No, but seriously, his deck was a bit too hardcore after having looked at it. So I decided to change the deck altogether. He will still have the same personality, and take time to warm up to others so you readers who liked how he was before, don't worry. As always, please review. Now, everybody locked in? Good, sit tight and enjoy the ride because it's game time! **

Arashi awoke early that morning. It was a Sunday and it was the day he would be getting on the boat to Duel Academy Island. He had already taken the time to shower, slip into his uniform and go through his deck a few times. Arashi hated mornings, and the fact that he had recurring nightmares didn't help his sleep pattern at all. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He was now in the color of the great sky dragon himself.

Sadly, it was the color of the lowest rank in the school. He knew he would have to work hard if he was to earn any respect from the students. It would be very difficult, but with time, things would turn out alright wouldn't they? Arashi wasn't so sure. A lot of people knew about the ways of the underground. They treated people rudely and didn't care who they pushed around to get where they were.

Needless to say, Arashi was glad to be out of that environment. His record may still follow him, but as long as he didn't have to suffer injury due to the sadistic twisted mindset of the underground duelists, that was fine by him. Arashi grabbed his luggage and his deck and slid it into his holster. The spirit of Eatos appeared at his side, a faint smile appearing on her visage.

"Well...today's the day..." Arashi said to Eatos as he felt her presence.

"I can only hope I won't screw it up..." Arashi said with a sigh, glancing back at Eatos who simply placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...I shouldn't worry..." Arashi said with a soft smile, turning to head out the door, Eatos following behind.

Arashi exited the hotel after having dropped off the key to his room. It was time for him to set off on a journey that would change his life forever. Three years he would be at the Academy. His one and only goal at the moment was to at least make one friend. That's all he wanted and by thunder he was going to do it. However...due to his rather aloof behaviour, this would be a task easier said than done. To him...most people were idiotic and judgemental. It would be hard for him to find some that weren't.

He made his way to the street corner and waited for his ride to pick him up. Ayano had already arranged for him to be brought to the docks so he didn't have to worry about getting there himself. He stood by the curb until a green car drove up beside him and parked where he was. The driver rolled down the window to greet Arashi.

"Arashi Tatsuya?" The man inquired, getting an affirmative nod from Arashi.

"Let's get you to the docks, your ship departs soon" the man said as he got out of the car to open the trunk.

The man helped Arashi get his luggage in the car and then got back in the drivers seat, Arashi following and sitting in the passenger seat. It took about twenty minutes with traffic, considering a lot of cars were headed towards the docks. But they managed to get there in time.

"Alright Arashi, here you are. Have a safe trip and good luck" the driver said as he pulled up to the docks and parked to help Arashi get his luggage out.

"Thanks..." Arashi said as he grabbed his bags and made his way towards the ship as the car drove off.

So this was it. Arashi was about to set off on the journey of a lifetime. There was no turning back and that thought sickened him a little. Although he seemed fine on the outside, inside he was a nervous wreck. What if they all treated him with contempt? What if he never made a single friend? Yes, Arashi got nervous quite frequently. A bead of sweat trickled down his visage as he began to pull his luggage towards the ship.

The luggage was a bit heavier than he was used to. Why Ayano insisted that they shop for so much was beyond him. He would never understand that woman. Well, at least she had good taste.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from behind, prompting Arashi to turn around.

The voice came from a boy about his age wearing a Slifer red uniform as well. The boy had short brown hair and sapphire hues. Arashi tilted his head slightly at the boy's kind gesture. He wasn't used to people asking if he needed help. Most of the time he was either ignored or pushed aside.

Arashi didn't exactly know how to respond to this boy. Was he offering to help because he genuinely wanted too, or did he have some other motive? Arashi couldn't tell.

"Maybe...a little..." Arashi finally said, glancing over at his other large bag, sweat dropping at its size.

"You sure do have a lot of stuff don't you?" The boy chuckled, grabbing Arashi's other bag and rolling it towards the ship, Arashi following behind.

"You have no idea..." Arashi muttered, his mind thinking back to all the running around he and Ayano did days prior to his exam.

"So...did you really spend time in the underground?" The boy inquired, getting a raised brow from Arashi.

"Someone's nosey..." Arashi said flatly, tugging his luggage onto the ship.

"Sheesh, I'm just trying to break the ice, after all...we're going to be classmates. We may as well get along" the boy said with a frown.

"I suppose..." Arashi replied dryly, glancing around the ship to see the multitude of students.

"To answer your question...yes...I did spend time down there...and to sum it all up it was an experience that was both exciting and frightening at the same time. Let's just say I never knew when my last duel would be...and we'll leave it at that.." Arashi finished.

"Sounds rough...I heard rumors that it was a pretty brutal place..." the boy said, spotting a few wraps poking out from beneath Arashi's sleeves.

The moment he looked up again, a young girl with pink eyes and violet locks was now standing in front of them. Violet clashed with pink as Arashi and the girl looked at each other. The girl had a rather stoic gaze fixated on her features. An intimidating aura radiated from her presence.

There were many boys on the ship making cat calls to the girl who didn't seem the least bit interested in them. Her focus was on Arashi.

'Why is she staring at me?' Arashi thought, getting a rather uneasy feeling as he kept his focus on her.

"Just as I thought...you're nothing like them..." the girl said as she turned her gaze towards the boys who were gawking at her.

"They're all so easily infatuated...but it appears you are different...perhaps I might be able to befriend you after all" the girl stated, still maintaining a neutral expression.

Arashi wasn't sure what to say to her after that. Words never really came easily to him. He was nervous around most people, considering most didn't trust him one bit, yet here was this young girl wanting to make friends. He didn't know whether to be alarmed or elated.

"Not much for words are you? That's fine...boys who ramble on can be rather annoying. My name is Harumi Fumiko..." she said as she turned to leave.

"See you on the island...perhaps we'll duel some day..." she said as she walked away, the crowd parting as she made her way to the other side of the boat. Some of the lovestruck boys followed her for a while afterwards.

"Okay...that was strange..." Arashi said aloud, glancing back at his newfound acquaintance who was seen gawking in another direction.

Arashi blinked in confusion as he followed the boys gaze. There, in the center of several male students, stood a girl with long auburn locks, fair skin and dark chocolate irises. She was rather attractive, just like Harumi. Unlike Harumi, however, this girl seemed to be soaking up the praise of her apparent fans.

'It seems like she has a fan club...' Arashi thought as he glanced over at the boy beside him who had yet to introduce himself.

'I'm surrounded by idiots...' Arashi thought as he waved his hand in front of the boy.

Snapping out of his daze, the boy turned to Arashi and cleared his throat.

"That is the Beauty Queen of the Obelisks. She's a high ranked duelist who duels with a passion. She's one of the top three in the academy right now" the boy explained.

"And I care...why?" Arashi inquired, wondering how that applied to him in any way.

"I'm going to need to educate you a little about the women of duel academy aren't I?" The boy said with a smirk.

'Great...he's one of those people...' Arashi thought as he sweat-dropped.

"The name's Daichi Hisashi by the way, what was your name again?" Daichi inquired, waiting for a reply.

"Arashi Tatsuya..." Arashi said with a sigh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Arashi" Daichi said with a faint smile.

"Yeah...same to you..." Arashi said plainly.

"We really need to work on your social skills..." Daichi said with a nervous laugh.

Arashi didn't pay that comment any mind as his attention was now fixated on the island they were approaching. There it was, the place where he would be spending three years of his life. The place that he would call 'home.'

"Hello students! This is your captain speaking. Up ahead is Duel Academy Island. For the next three years you will be spending your days here living together, eating together and dueling together. Adventure awaits duelists!" The captain finished his short speech as they approached the island.

Daichi glanced over at Arashi who looked rather uncomfortable. Although Arashi wasn't showing it by any physical means like fidgeting or anything, his eyes looked uncertain. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Daichi patted Arashi on the back.

"Nervous?" He asked, knowing he was stating the obvious.

"Kinda..." Arashi replied, his eyes still focused on the shore as they approached.

The ship pulled into the docks and everyone grabbed their luggage and began to file out. Arashi glanced around at the other students and took note that there were a lot of first years as well as returning students. His eyes shifted from one student to the next as if to analyze them. As he was doing this, he felt himself being pushed aside, falling into Daichi unexpectedly. Arashi's eyes narrowed and he whirled around to see a familiar male figure walking alongside the apparent 'Beauty Queen' and her other companion.

The larger male turned his head and smirked at Arashi before turning around and walking with his companions. Arashi hadn't been on the boat for more than a few hours and he'd already made an enemy it seemed.

"Ah...that's one of the guards of the Beauty Queen. I guess I need to tell you about the system they have here. My brother told me about it before he graduated. You see this was something new implemented by our chancellor Ayano. It's called the Blue Triad. Three of the top duelists choose from several elite duelists and they pick two of them to be their 'guardians.' Defeating the guardians earns recognition and with that recognition comes the chance to face off against one of the Triad. Should both be defeated there is a chance that the one who beat them could have the chance to rank up earlier in the year. Meaning if a Slifer defeats the guardians and the leader, they could rank up to Ra without having to take the testing offered. Same goes for Ra's" Daichi explained proudly.

"Let me guess...they're all extremely hard to defeat right?" Arashi inquired, suddenly intrigued by what Daichi had said.

"Well...let me put it this way...Not many have succeeded. Oh and I forgot to mention one thing. Sometimes, the leader will dismiss a guardian should they lose enough times or if they feel the one who defeated them would be better suited to assist them. From what I've heard, the Kaiser's guardians are the toughest yet" Daichi went on, unknowingly gaining Arashi's interest with every word he spoke.

"So, why did they add this system in?" Arashi inquired as they got off the ship with their luggage.

"They wanted to give the students more of a challenge. They can still take the promotional exams to rank up, however some students want to rank up faster so this system was put in place. It will definitely rank a student up, but the difficulty is really high and it's only for those who seek a challenge" Daichi finished as the two stopped behind a sea of red, blue and yellow.

"Duelists! It is my privilege to welcome you to Duel Academy. As some of you already know, I am your chancellor Ayano Hibiki. All of you were chosen due to your skill and will to succeed. You showed great potential during the practical examinations back at the Kaiba Dome. Now you are to show those same skills here and cultivate them even more. Look around you for a moment and take in all that you see. You all may be divided by ranking but this doesn't mean that one individual is superior to another. Everyone is equal here at Duel Academy whether you believe it or not. Everyone here has the same goal, to become the best they can be and aim for the top. I aim to help each of you do so. Without further ado, all of you are to go with your headmasters to your dorms. Get acquainted with one another as best you can. Classes will start first thing tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp. Your orientation will take place an hour before so do not be late. Headmasters, I leave them to you" Ayano said with a smile.

Her gaze swept over the crowd, those penetrating emerald hues spotting the familiar spirit of Eatos hovering beside Arashi.

'He's here, that's good...I don't know what would have happened had I not been notified of his whereabouts...' Ayano thought as everyone began to file out, Obelisks, Ra's and Slifers all going to their new homes.

'I can only hope he makes friends. The fact that he's an underground duelist is a stain on his record...but hopefully it won't be too much of a problem with the students. I know some were alarmed...' Ayano sighed as she turned on her heel and made her way to the main building.

Arashi made his way into the Slifer dormitory. It wasn't exactly a five star resort, and it did look as though it needed some renovations. Arashi was soon face to face with the headmaster of the dorm. The man was average height, around 5'10" and had dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail and dark brown irises.

"You must be Arashi, I watched your duel back at the Kaiba Dome after I finished testing a student. I must say I was impressed...you've got some talent. Here's your room number and key" he said as he handed Arashi a card with the number on it as well as his key.

Nodding politely he took the key and card and went upstairs to find his room. It was room 205 which was in the middle of the hall. Arashi opened the door and glanced inside the room. It consisted of two desks, a bunk bed and two closets. On the desks were duel disks as well as PDA's.

"Looks like we're roommates" a familiar voice said from behind as he walked into the room. It was Daichi.

"Yeah...looks like it..." Arashi said with a nervous laugh.

Daichi dropped his luggage in one corner of the room and glanced over at Arashi.

"Dibs on top bunk" Daichi said as he climbed up to the top bunk and kicked back.

"Wasn't going to call that bunk anyway..." Arashi muttered, pulling his luggage to another corner and stuffing his suitcase in the closet for the time being.

After he did that he turned and headed for the door with intent on getting some peace and quiet.

"Where're ya goin roomie?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Out...why?" Arashi replied, wondering why Daichi cared.

"Good, I'll come too. I could use a good walk after all that time aboard the S.S. Dull" Daichi laughed, not getting so much as a chuckle out of Arashi.

"Tough crowd..." Daichi laughed nervously.

"Whatever..." Arashi said rolling his eyes.

Taking that as a 'sure, come along' Daichi grabbed both of their duel disks and walked out the door.

"Don't forget this" Daichi said, handing Arashi his duel disk.

"Thanks..." Arashi replied as he took it and attached it to his arm.

The two walked out of the dorm and began to explore the island. It soon occured to Arashi that Daichi was one of those individuals that just didn't stop talking. He was a very outgoing individual and Arashi was the exact opposite. The two walked around for what seemed like hours before finally arriving at an area just outside the Obelisk dorms.

"You sure know a lot about this place..." Arashi commented, causing Daichi to scratch his head nervously.

"Well...I did visit here a few times. Oh and I saw my brother graduate too so there's that" Daichi laughed, looking up at the Obelisk dorm with a grin.

"My goal is to get into Obelisk...that's where they're really livin' it up. Yep, the high class crowd dwells behind those walls. And one day I'm gonna get in there" Daichi said with a bright smile.

"As if that will ever happen" a voice from behind said, causing the two to turn around to see who the source of the voice was.

It was none other than the Beauty Queen herself followed by her two guardians.

'Great...I wasn't expecting to run into them now...' Daichi thought nervously.

"I heard that there were two Slifer rats scampering around our sacred grounds. You two don't belong here so why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of" the girl said with a sneer.

"Why should I listen to you?" Arashi replied flatly, getting a rather shocked reaction from Daichi as well as the other three.

"Watch who you're talking to pipsqueak!" The rather burly boy said as he stepped forwards, glaring at Arashi.

"Yeah roomie...don't anger him, he's a guardian after all..." Daichi warned, getting no reaction from Arashi.

"And I should be concerned why?" Arashi inquired, glancing over at the boy who was now fuming mad.

"Because if you don't listen to us you'll be in world of hurt when we're through with you" the boy snarled.

Arashi's eyes narrowed at this remark. He remembered the last time he'd heard words like that. It was two years prior to being found by Ayano, Arashi dueled a man who was nothing short of ruthless. He was a bully in every sense of the word and put Arashi through great pain during their duels. One day, Arashi finally beat him thanks to Eatos. Outraged, the man stormed out of the underground but not before promising to make Arashi pay for his humiliation.

Arashi said nothing and simply reached down for his deck and slammed it into his duel disk, activating it immediately.

"Interesting...so the Slifer sludge wants to challenge one of my guardians...very well, Juro show him what happens when a Slifer doesn't know his place" the girl said with a smirk.

"As you wish Kazumi" Juro stated, activating his duel disk as well.

Daichi glanced over at Arashi as if he were crazy. According to his brother, not a single Slifer had managed to defeat a guardian of the Blue Triad. To attempt to do so was madness. Yet here was Arashi, ready to tackle one of them head on. Daichi didn't know whether to think Arashi was brave or stupid.

**Arashi (4000)**

**Vs.**

**Juro (4000)**

**First Turn: Arashi**

Arashi drew his sixth card and glanced down at his hand.

"I place one card face down and I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Arashi finished.

"Is that it? This will be easier than I thought" Juro laughed as he grabbed a card from his deck.

**Second Turn: Juro**

"Let me show you how things are done around here. I summon Machina Soldier in attack mode!" Juro said as he brought forth an emerald mechanical soldier with a blade in its hand.

Machina Soldier (ATK/1600 DEF/1500)

"It doesn't stop there. You see, Machina Soldier has an effect that allows me to special summon another Machina monster as long as it's not Machina Soldier. Now I'm going to summon out Machina Fortress!" Juro declared, slamming another monster onto his duel disk.

The bulky blue machine was revealed in all its glory, complete with a beam cannon attachment.

Machina Fortress (ATK/2500 DEF/1600)

"You know what happens next don't you half pint?" Juro mocked, pointing to his face down monster.

Arashi grimaced at this remark. He could tell he was not going to get along with this guy any time soon.

"That's right, it's about to get destroyed. Machina Soldier, dice up his pathetic monster!" Juro commanded.

Machina Soldier rushed forwards and slashed straight through Arashi's monster, sending it to the graveyard.

"I'm sorry Caam..." Arashi said quietly as he glanced at his graveyard.

"Don't think I'm not done yet loser, because now my Machina Fortress attacks you directly!" Juro said with a smirk.

"Go Ion Blast!" Juro commanded, causing his machine to power up its cannon and fire a devastating blast in Arashi's direction.

The explosion was deafening and it caused Daichi to cover his ears. He didn't even see Arashi get flung backwards several feet. Turning to see if his comrade was alright, Daichi could see Arashi rise to his feet slowly.

**Arashi (1500) **

**Vs.**

** Juro (4000)**

"Now do you know where you stand you Slifer slime ball? You can never contend with me or our Queen for that matter. Why don't you just call it quits and save yourself the embarrassment?" Juro laughed.

Arashi simply stared back at him unamused.

"Are you done rambling? I hope so because if you think your attack was enough to send me running...you've got another thing coming..." Arashi said with a glare.

"As you know...I've been in the underground where I've taken far worse punishment than this. Every day was a fight for survival...and none could be sure whether or not they would live to see the next day. So don't you go telling me where I stand or where my place is..." Arashi spat, ripping a card from his deck and looking at it.

**Turn Three: Arashi**

"Those are some bold words there rat, but you don't appear to be in any position to speak that way. Juro has you cornered and in another turn you'll be but dust in the wind and another tally mark on his wall of victories" Kazumi giggled.

"That's what you think...because from here on out...I'm calling the shots!" Arashi declared as he looked down at the next card he'd drawn.

'This is going to be tricky...but it can be done...' Arashi thought as he looked at his cards.

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Arashi said firmly, glancing back at Juro who looked rather confused.

"All of that talk about controlling the duel and you just set a monster. Are you mocking me?" Juro laughed, picking a card from the top of his deck.

**Turn Four: Juro**

"I summon Machina Sniper in attack mode!" Juro declared as a copper machine wielding a high calibur sniper rifle immerged onto the field.

"This is the end of the line for you shrimp. Machina Soldier, take out his face down monster!" Juro commanded.

Machina Soldier rushed forwards and slashed through Arashi's monster, clearing the path to Arashi's life points, for so Juro thought.

"Thanks for that...since you've destroyed Gusto Egul, I'm allowed to bring a monster from my deck that is level four or lower to the field in face down defense mode" Arashi said with a smirk as he set another monster after thumbing through his deck.

"Fine, I'll just blow that one away with Machina Sniper!" Juro said as his sniper lined up the shot and fired, destroying the newly set monster.

The monster flipped up, revealing a small green haired boy who rose upon the wind.

"What now?!" Juro demanded angrily.

"That's Kamui, Hope of Gusto. When he's flipped face up, he summons a Gusto tuner monster to the field in whatever position I desire. I choose Gusto Gulldo!" Arashi said as he brought forth a very familiar bird to the field with its wings crossed before it defensively.

"Machina Fortress, blow that bird to smithereens!" Juro snarled furiously.

The giant machine powered up its cannon once more and fired a destructive beam towards the bird who squaked in fright before being incinerated.

"There, that takes care of...oh come on!" Juro yelled, seeing another monster had replaced Gulldo.

"I end my turn" Juro grumbled.

"Good...now I can start turning things around" Arashi said as he brought his hand over his deck and drew swiftly.

**Turn Five: Arashi**

"This is where the duel ends..." Arashi stated as he glanced down at the card he'd just drawn.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the lead I have" Juro snickered.

Arashi paid him no mind as he continued his turn.

"I summon Gusto Griffin to stand alongside Gusto Egul!" Arashi said as he brought forth his faithful griffin to his defense.

Gusto Griffin (ATK/800 DEF/300)

"You're kidding right? You've put the hopes of winning on the wings of such pathetic creatures? You're even more pitiful than I thought!" Juro laughed.

"I'm not done yet...I tune them together to bring about the beginning of your defeat!" Arashi declared, watching as his two birds soared high above the area.

"Winds that blow from all ends of the earth lend me your strength. Let all those who oppose your might be torn asunder! Come forth, Mist Bird Clausolas!" Arashi bellowed.

The wind rushed violently within the area as a rather large green bird descended, its talons extended and ready to tear apart its prey.

Mist Bird Clausolas (ATK/0 DEF/2300)

"You're kidding? That thing has no attack points. How do you expect to win with that?" Juro laughed loudly.

"I'm not finished...I use the magic of double summon to summon one more time. And I summon Pilica, Descendent of Gusto!" Arashi declared, bringing forth a rather cute child-like female holding a small staff. Her hair was similar to the other Gusto monsters, green in color.

"When she's summoned I am able to special summon a wind tuner monster from my graveyard and I choose Gulldo!" Arashi stated, watching as Gulldo burst forth once more.

Seeing the two three star monsters, Juro anticipated that Arashi might summon Sphreez again, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Now I'm going to activate Soul Release...and remove five cards from my graveyard, and since I have only monsters well...you get the picture" Arashi said as he removed all five monsters from play.

'I hope Arashi knows what he's doing...' Daichi thought as he watched the duel continue.

"Now that my grave is clear I can bring this duel to a close" Arashi said as he raised his next card high.

"Those who travel upon the wind hear my cry! From the celestial plains, come to me and fulfill your contract with me! May your enemies be blown away like dust in the wind! I beckon you, Guardian Eatos!" Arashi declared as he summoned his most trusted friend.

A heavy wind tore through the area, bringing with it a powerful entity. Eatos unfurled her wings and looked down upon her foe and then to her friend Arashi. She lowered herself to his side, her stoic gaze fixated upon the foul machine that did him harm.

Guardian Eatos (ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"Okay...so you've got yourself a pretty strong monster. It still doesn't mean you will win" Juro said confidently.

"That's where you're wrong...you see my Mist Bird has a special effect that allows him to lower another monsters attack points to zero and negate its effect!" Arashi stated, causing Juro's eyes to go wide at this startling revelation.

True to Arashi's words he watched as Arashi pointed to Machina Fortress. The bird spread its wings and let loose a gust of wind, corroding the machine and reducing its power to zero.

"Now I'm equipping Eatos with Celestial Sword Eatos, and that's not all...due to her special ability I'm able to send it to the grave and gain 500 attack points for every monster removed from play!" Arashi proclaimed.

Eatos grabbed hold of her sword and watched as power rushed through the blade, causing her attack power to skyrocket.

Guardian Eatos (ATK/5000 /DEF/2000)

"No way, 5000 attack points?!" Juro exclaimed, glancing back at Kazumi and the other boy who looked just as surprised.

"Juro...just because you have a higher rank than me doesn't mean you're superior to me in any way! Did you not hear what the Chancellor said? We're all equal. However...you seem to be the type that thinks himself above the rest. Your rank may mean something here but where I come from it means nothing!" Arashi said as he pointed towards Machina Fortress.

"Eatos, destroy Machina Fortress, Celestial Blade!" Arashi commanded.

Eatos raised her sword high into the air and extended her wings. Wind whirled about her frame in powerful gusts, and light illuminated the blade. With a mighty swing Eatos brought the blade down and sent a powerful shockwave towards Machina Fortress, blowing it to dust.

"This can't be!" Juro cried out as his life points dropped to zero.

The dust cleared and Eatos lowered herself to Arashi's side once more. Her stoic gaze fixated itself upon Juro, a hint of distaste behind her eyes.

"This isn't over, I'll destroy you one day!" Juro snarled.

"That's enough Juro!" Kazumi snapped, causing Juro to cease his actions.

"You've lost now come along, we have other matters to attend to. We'll talk about this later" Kazumi ordered, causing Juro to reluctantly move to her side.

"You've won this day rat...but don't expect to get so lucky next time..." Kazumi warned as she walked away from him, her guardians in tow.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Daichi said with an astonished look on his face.

"Not really...what?" Arashi inquired cluelessly.

"You've basically made yourself a target...it's the first time a Slifer has defeated a guardian of one of the Blue Triad. This is going to spread like wildfire..." Daichi said as he glanced over at Arashi who didn't seem the least bit worried.

"I guess I'll just have to brave that storm when it comes..." Arashi said with an exhausted sigh.

"That match was too close...if her first guardian is that strong...I can't imagine how tough she is" Arashi said nervously as a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

"She's powerful...I'll just leave it at that" Daichi said as he turned to walk back to the dorm.

"Coming? It's about time for the welcome dinner to begin. I don't know about you but I'm starving" Daichi said as he held his stomach to indicate his hunger.

Arashi blinked as he watched Daichi. The boy was rather confusing to him. Arashi would need a lot of time to get used to the lad.

The two walked back to the dorms after their ordeal and partook of a warm meal prepared by the headmaster himself. News of his victory would travel quite quickly and Arashi would find out that he got himself into quite the mess. How would he handle it? Only time would tell.

**So Arashi has defeated one of the guardians of the Blue Triad. The battle was long and hard but he came out on top. What sort of repercussions will this have? How will he deal with what is to come? One thing's for certain, he has the attention of the student body. What will happen next? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Revolution!**


End file.
